Season 10: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4. (Sunset enters the Power Chamber looking for Dimitria.) Sunset: Dimitria? Dimitria? (Dimitria suddenly appears in the tube.) Dimitria: I am here, Sunset. Sunset: (Startled) Whoa! You kinda got me there, Dimitria. Dimitria: I am sorry to scare, Sunset. What is it that you need? Sunset: I thought Felix would be done after we defeated Divatox. Do you know who he's working for now? Dimitria: I wish I knew the answer to that question, Sunset. Sunset: That's okay. I just thought maybe you knew. Maybe if I track him down, and trail him to his next meeting... maybe I'll find out who he's now working for! Dimitria: That could work, Sunset. But be careful. If Felix spots you, we might not ever see you again. Sunset: I'll be careful, DImitria. I'll try and keep contact with Alpha. Alpha 6: Yo! Good luck, Sunset! (Later, Sunset was able to track down Felix.) Sunset: There you are Feilx... (Felix is cleaning his weapon, when suddenly his wrist comm is beeping)' Felix: Ah time to go. Sunset: Now let's find out who you're working for. (She trailed him to his next meeting. She sees him with Master Cyclonis.) Sunset: Cyclonis? What's she doing here? (Sunset then sees a Falcon helicopter arrive) Sunset: Now who's that? (She sees someone steping out of a Falcon helicopter. It turns out to be Heckyl.) Sunset: Heckyl? (Sunset then sees Heckyl transform into Snide. Snide approaches the two villains.) Sunset: (Shocked) What??? No way.... Heckyl IS Snide. I gotta warn the others! (Sunset returns to the Power Chamber.) Dimitria: Sunset. Have you found out who Felix' superior is? Sunset: It's Heckyl. HE is Snide! Alpha 6: What?! Yo-yo-yo! Dimitria: This is far worse than I had anticipated. We are dealing with an enemy that is interloping within the Order's ranks. Sunset: Also, Master Cyclonis was there! Alpha 6: Alerting the Rangers! (The Dino Charge Rangers, Tommy, Jason, Kendrix, Freeze, Cal, and Nevada arrive.) Freeze: Dimitria, is everything okay? Sunset: I need you all to come with me to the Dino Bite Cafe! (At the cafe, Heckyl arrives, only to see the group of heroes ready to confront him.) Heckyl: Oh hey! Is everything alright? Sunset: I know what you're planning, Heckyl. (Sunset kicks a bag out of Heckyl's hands. It contained the Energems.) Freeze: That's where the Energems were!!!! (The Dino Charge Rangers draw out their morphers and aim it at Heckyl. Jason gets out the Golden Power Staff. Freeze, Cal, and Nevada draw out their weapons.) Nevada: What were you doing with those Heckyl!? Heckyl: Well I.... Sunset: You trying to be our friend was all a ploy! You were planning to infiltrate the Order, steal the Energems, and destroy the Order from within! Freeze: Then he must be working for Snide!! Sunset: Not exactly. (Heckly grabs his neck seeming to be in pain) Heckyl: I don't... work for Snide.... (Heckyl Transforms into Snide.) Sunset: He IS Snide. Snide: You fools!! You may have blown my cover!! But you will never stop me from destroying the Order and taking over the Multi-Universe!! (Tommy arrives with his morpher ready.) Tommy: Not if we can help it! (Snide begins to run off.) Tommy: DINO THUNDER!! POW... (Snide blasts Tommy to the side and runs to the entrance of the cafe.) Snide: SO LONG, FOOLS!! (Disappears) (Chase and Cal run to see where Snide went off to, but find nothing.) Jason: TOMMY! (Freeze and Jason pick Tommy off the ground.) Freeze: You alright, Tommy? Tommy: I'm good. Thanks guys. Jason: Don't mention it, bro. Nevada: All this time, and him saving Flurry was nothing but a way to gain our trust! Cal: I was starting to like him to... Freeze: I can't believe we trusted him. Jason: Don't worry. We'll get him. Sunset: We'll get him later. We need to go get Felix. He's with Cyclonis. If we hurry we can find them. (Back where Sunset found Felix and Cyclonis, they are discussing the plan.) Felix: Really?! Being bait is a bad fucking idea! Cyclonis: Just be greatful Heckyl allowed this plan! (The heroes arrive.) Jason: There you two are! Felix: Oh fantastic! Tommy: You ready guys!? Freeze: Let's get this done! Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! GOLD RANGER POWER! (Morphs) Kendrix: GO GALACTIC!! (Morphs) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (Morphs) Tyler: DINO CHARGER!! Dino Charge Rangers: READY!! DIno Charge Morpher: Dino Chargers Engage!! Dino Charge Rangers: Energize! HA! UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (Morph) Cyclonis: Fools. (Cyclounis raises her staff, raises above her, lighting shoots out of it and monsters appears) Jason: Let's do it guys! (The Power Rangers and Freeze engade the monsters, Jason and Tommy fight Cyclonis, Cal and Nevada fight Felix) (Nevada and Felix start fighting close range hand to hand punch, kicking, blocking, each others blows. Nevada's able to push Felix) Nevada: You know Felix, I might have liked you if you weren't such a douche. Felix: Like I'd be interested in a whore like you! (Felix chucks a knife which Nevada bearly's able to avoid) Nevada: Charming... (Cal pulls out his SAW and opens fire at Felix, forcing him to bust out his shield. Nevada goes at Felix from the side, with a shot gun and fires, Felix at the last second moves his shield before the bullets hit. But while he did that Cal was able to knock him down by hitting him with his gun) Cal: Never call her a whore again. (Over with Tommy and Jason, they battle with Cyclonis) Tommy: Brachio staff! (Tommy starts clashing his weapon with Cyclonis. They start swing they're weapons at each other, hitting or blocking each other's blows) Cyclonis: Weak! (Cyclonis fires a beam of energy at Tommy sending him away) Jason: Tommy! You all right, bro? Tommy: I'm all right. We can't let Cyclonis escape! Cyclonis: Sorry but I don't have anymore time to waste on you rangers. (Cyclonins gets a dark aura and flies up word, everyone stops fighting and sees Cyclonis) Tyler: She's up to something! (Cyclonis' weapon's crystal glows bright, she points it down at everyone and fires a dark blast. The blast creates a shock wave knocking every down. Cyclonis goes down toward Felix and pulls him up) Cyclonis: I still have use for you. (Cyclonis takes Felix and teleports. All the heroes get back up) Nevadaa: Well that sucked.... Cal: She's crazy strong. Freeze: I hate to see what Heckyl and Snide ae able to do. We'll need to call in back up. And I may know someone who can help us fight Cyclonis. Someone who's fought her before. Tommy: Good call Freeze. We should get back to the Power Chamber. (Meanwhile....back at Heckyl's lair) Felix: Okay no pay check is worth this bull shit! I've died once before and I'm NOT dying again! I'm outta here! (Felix turns and starts leaving. But a dark aura wall blocks him. He looks behind him and see Cyclonis' staff glowing, Heckyl looking amsued, and Yellow Pearl looking fearful) Cyclonis: You are not leaving, You were paid to do a job Felix: Hey you dombasses! I said I don't want your money! Now I'm- (Cyclonis shows up right in front of Felix) Cyclonis: (Distorted voice) And you failed!! Felix: Hey I- Cyclonis: Now you are no longer working for money. You are working for your life. Felix: What?! Cyclonis:'''I conviced Heckyl to spare you, because I believe you could still be of use. So you will work for me until I say you can go, or I say Heckyl can destroy you. In short: I own you Felix. (Felix stands there looking in fear. Cyclonis leaves the room.) '''Heckyl: Oooh. Well isn't she a bad one. Better not fail next time Felix. (Heckyl leaves and so does Yellow Pearl) Felix:..... I never though I'd say this.... But I miss Charon.... TO BE CONTINED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Transcripts